


Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 Fills - Chronicles of Narnia Division

by ViaLethe



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Chronicles of Narnia fills of mine from the 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon, with original prompts included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On This Winter's Night With You

_Prompt: Narnia, any (+/any), we've got mistletoe and firelight/on this cold December night [Cor/Aravis]_

 

Yule is a completely new experience for Aravis; so is snow, and roasted chestnuts, and Father Christmas, and so much more, until she feels her head will burst or her fingers fall off from the chill that's worked its way into her very bones, so much worse than even the desert at midnight.

So when Cor comes along, speaking of another new tradition to show her (he deals so much better than she with the climate and culture, but then, he was born, if not raised, to it) she protests, even when he pulls her along in her heavy wool robes to a room with a roaring fire burning, hot as the Calormene sands.

"It's a lovely treat," she says, "but honestly Cor, even a fire this large can't really be called anything new," and that's when he gives her that cheeky grin, points to a bit of greenery tacked to the doorframe above them, and gives her the gift of his first kiss.


	2. And I Know it Was Wrong When I Said it Was True

_Prompt: Narnia, Lucy, anger_

 

"Well, you _aren't_ a traitor," she insists, her face flushed, sucking on the knuckle she'd split open.

"I do appreciate your defense, sister dear," Edmund says, trying not to laugh, "but was it really necessary to punch the ambassador in the nose?" 

She doesn't take so much as a moment to consider before she responds, "Absolutely."


	3. Throw Those Curtains Wide

_Prompt: Narnia, Caspian/Peter, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

 

They're both tired and aching when they wake, covered in bruises and scrapes (and, Peter notes, a few stray love bites here and there – Caspian is a bit overzealous in the dark), but the sun is rising over their kingdom, and they're still alive and free, all at the same time.

“What a magnificent day,” Caspian murmurs, drowsy still, and Peter laughs inwardly, both at the use of his title (unconscious, he's certain) and the innocence that's in Caspian still.

“One day like this a year is about all you can hope for,” he says, stretching out in the morning sunlight, trying to ignore all the aches and focus only on the sweet, “but you'll see, somehow it'll be enough.”


	4. That Wretched Hollow Feeling

_Prompt: Narnia, Susan (+/ any), never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling_

 

The third time Ed and Peter nearly come to blows, and Lucy valiantly holds back tears as a child of her age should not be able to manage, Susan follows Edmund out to the gardens.

"I don't know what's wrong with us, Su," he says without looking at her, his head tipped back against the wall, the shadows running along his child's jaw in a way that makes her face recall the scrape of his stubble, back when he had to bend to embrace her.

"We used to be kings and queens," she says, sitting beside him, repressing the urge to spread invisible skirts, "and now we've crumbled back down to this, and have to make the best of it, and remember who we _are_."


	5. Dressed Down and Foolish

_Prompt: Narnia, girl!Edmund and boy!Lucy, hijinks_

 

"Edie, have you put frogs in my bed again?" Luke calls, and hears his sister giggling madly from the next room.

Once the laughter would have been malicious, her intent to send him shrieking from his bed like a child, embarrassing himself before the castle.

Now though, there's nothing in her giggles but childish glee, and though his sheets are a bit damp (and perhaps a touch slimy as well, truth be told), Luke finds that somehow he doesn't mind so much - though perhaps tomorrow he'll have a chat with the rats, see if they can't be convinced that yes, _of course_ Edie would welcome their company at night.


	6. Get Me Through the Night

_Prompt: Narnia, Any, vampire!AU [following edenfalling's fills[here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3149790#cmt3149790) in which Edmund was turned into a vampire by Jadis]_

 

"You wear such high collars, sweet lady," Rabadash whispers, his finger tracing the edge of said collar, flaring up over Susan's elegant white throat. "They will not suit you in the heat of Tashbaan."

She smiles, and brushes his fingers aside with a practiced gesture and a smooth excuse, and makes her way towards her own chambers, her fingers already undoing the buttons at the base of her throat; the days are long and hot in the desert, and Edmund will be hungry.


End file.
